


A Nap

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Somnophilia, F/F, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Solo triplets, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: “We’re watching a girl sleep, isn’t that creepy?” Matty whispers. But like Ben, he’s hypnotized at how your chest moves as you breathe. So peaceful.“We’re just watching her sleep, and it’s not like you don’t have a crush on her”, Ben says.





	A Nap

**Author's Note:**

> Someone take me to church, I beg you.

“We should leave,” Matt says to his brother Ben.

“Why? We’re doing nothing wrong.” Ben refuses to leave. Both of them came to visit Kylo only to find out he’s not in the apartment. But his roommate, you, were. Taking a nap. With a t-shirt on that rolled up in your sleep, leaving your blue panties at sight. They’re standing on each side of your bed.

“We’re watching a girl sleep, isn’t that creepy?” Matty whispers. But like Ben, he’s hypnotized at how your chest moves as you breathe. So peaceful.

“We’re just watching her sleep, and it’s not like you don’t have a crush on her”, Ben says. Since Kylo introduced you to his brothers, both of them invent any excuse to come to visit him and have the chance to see you.

“Okay, we watched her, now we leave”

“Do you hear how she snores?” Ben chuckles and ignores what Matt said. You’re making little purring noises. “She sounds like a cat”.

“Yeah, she’s cute.” For a moment, Matt forgets how bad this idea is and dedicates to observe you. Your lips make a little pout and he wishes to know what you’re dreaming of.

“Do you think she’s a heavy sleeper?” Ben suddenly says.

“Ben, no!” Matt whispers and panics when his brother puts a knee on the bed and leans his face to you. He puts a kiss on your cheek and waits to see if you wake up.

“She’s so pretty. It’s not fair Kylo has her every day and we don’t get to see her often,” Ben says after he sees you didn’t wake up. Your breathing is still calm and quiet.

“They’re just roommates.” Matt wishes he could be as careless as Ben. At least to give you a kiss.

Ben puts his hand between your legs, he just rests it there, not moving it. How bad he wants to move your underwear aside and rub your clit until you wake up moaning and soaked.

“I know you want to touch her”, Ben says to Matt and he hesitates before giving a step forward. He sees your hard nipples through the fabric of the shirt, pointing up. With his hand shaking, he lightly runs one finger on one of them. It’s barely a caress but it’s enough to make his cock go hard.

“We should leave. Now,” Matt insists.

“I think I’m gonna stay here for a little more.” Ben nuzzles your neck and begins to kiss your face. “Wake up, sleeping beauty”, he whispers in your ear, meanwhile he adds more pressure between your legs.

You stir a little, your eyes flutter and you’re confused why you have someone on top of you. Matt wants to run away but it’d be too coward from his part. He’s as guilty as Ben.

“Ben?” you groan. Your eyelids feel heavy and you feel like you’re still dreaming, having Ben’s gorgeous face smiling at you.

“It’s me, baby,” he says before he kisses your warm lips. You immediately reciprocate the kiss, your tongues brushing against each other. The hand Ben has on your crotch moves your panties to the side and he dips a finger in your wet heat.

Meanwhile, Matt observes the scene. He feels jealously at how you kiss Ben, not even questioning why he’s here. It must mean you have a crush on him, so he has no place here.

“You feel like velvet,” Ben groans at how soft your insides are. You continue kissing him and spread your legs.

Matt turns around, resigned that this time Ben won.

“Hi, Matty,” you say after you saw something moving at your right. Ben lowers his head to your neck and pepper wet kisses on it.

“H-hi.” He returns to his former spot but doesn’t dare to do anything else.

“Why he’s Matty but I’m not Benny?” Ben complains but doesn’t wait for an answer. He takes off your shirt and pulls down your underwear, leaving you naked.

“Shit, this is gonna be good,” he breathes and lowers his jeans. With his cock in one hand, he goes down to your pussy.

“You’re really pretty.” Matt blinks fast, devouring every inch of your body with his eyes.

“Thanks,” you giggle. “You’re very handsome”.

“I’m handsome too!” Ben stops eating you out to speak. You look down at him and buck your hips so he can get back to the licking and sucking he was doing.

“Come, Matty,” you moan. Ben is doing circles with his tongue on your clit. “I want you to touch me too”.

“Where do you want me to touch you?” He kneels next to you on the bed and you grab his hand and put it on your chest. He rolls your nipples between his fingers and they get more hard at his touch. He watches in awe how you stir from pleasure and you bite your lip seeing the tent formed in his pants.

“Let’s see if you triplets are exactly the same from everywhere.” You unzip his pants and Matt thinks if this means you already had sex with Kylo. Why else would you say it? But his mind shuts down in pleasure as your fingers tangle around his length.

“Ah, Ben!” you gasp and lift your hips to the air. He fucks you with his tongue and your cum smears all over his face. He rams his cock into his fist and inhales deeply your smell.

“You have a cute dick”, you say as you move your hand up and down his shaft. From this close, you can see a blue vein that runs under it and throbs at your touch.

“Cuter than Kylo’s?” Matt doesn’t know why he asked but he has to know he’s better than Kylo at something.

“Perhaps.” You tease him and let out a little laugh. You lift your neck and kiss Matt’s head. His breath hitches and he grabs his shirt to pull it out of him.

“Baby”, Ben climbs your body and rubs his shiny face against yours. “You had the worst of the three us. We’re about to show you that the Solos are the fucking kings in bed”.

“I can’t wait”, you say and kiss Ben, tasting your salty sour cum. You feel his hot penis resting on your thigh and add more pressure to Matt’s.

“I get your pussy.” Ben gets up and moves you like a rag doll. He puts you in fours, across the bed. With him behind you and Matt at your front.

“What hole do you wanna use, Matty?” you purr and wiggle your ass to Ben. He slaps the tip of his cock on your slit, making a watery sound.

“Your pretty lips.” Matt holds the side of your face and you lean on his touch.

You open your legs more and push your ass to the air, Ben grips it until your skin gets red. Then you arch your back and brace your forearms on the bed, so your mouth is on Matt’s cock same level.

At the same time you open your mouth, Ben thrusts in you and pushes your body to the front, you swallow Matt’s cock until the tip bumps at the back of your throat and you gag.

“Yes, use me like your fuck toy!” you screech and Ben pumps harder in you.

“Tell me who owns this fucking pussy”, he grunts and spanks you.

But your mouth is too busy sucking Matt off. Your arousal is at it’s highest, these two men are using you as their hole to fuck. One at each end of your body. If only Kylo could see you right now.

“This little pretty face deserves to get fucked.” Matt pets your hair and you look up to him with glossy eyes, drool running down your chin.

The three of you settle a rhythm when Ben thrusts in, you suck Matt. Soon, you’re panting, forming a mix of groans, moans and wet noises.

Ben watches how your butt wiggles every time he snaps his hips, then he sucks his thumb, making sure is coated with saliva and begins to circle the tight hole he’s not fucking.

“Is this okay, baby girl?” he asks.

“Yes, Benny”, you take Matt’s cock out of your mouth to turn your head at Ben and answer him.

“Don’t stop, angel.” Matt returns you to his dick. It’s soaked in drool, making it easier for you to bob your head.

“You’re tight from everywhere.” Ben keeps pounding in you while his thumb opens you more. He draws circles at your rim until it accepts his finger and sucks it in.

“I feel you… everywhere.” You long moan at how full you are from Ben and Matt. There’s no place in your body where you don’t feel them.

“Angel, stop talking with your mouth full.” Matt scolds you and holds your face with both hands so you stay still and he fucks your mouth.

“I can feel my own dick, shit”, Ben says. He feels his dick moving inside of you through the thin layer of skin between your ass and pussy. “You’re such a little dirty girl”.

You close your eyes and some tears fall down your cheeks. You don’t have to move, they’re using like their fuck toy like you asked to. You have two men inside of you at the same time and desire burns in your skin. You slip your hand down between your legs and find your clit swollen and soaked.

“I’m going to fill you up and you’re gonna like it. Because you’re a slut and you deserve to be treated like one.” Ben stimulates you with his thumb and cock at the same time and with a deep thrust he comes inside of you, his dick twitching as your pussy absorbs all of his cum.

“You’re an angel with your lips wrapped around me like this.” Matt forms a ponytail with your hair and he’s close to his orgasm.

“I already left her open and ready for you”, Ben says as he exchanges place with Matt. “Fuck her good, alright?”

Matt hurries to get behind you and he sees some Ben’s cum mixed with yours dripping out of your cunt. He penetrates you and your heat surrounds him tightly.

“Clean me, baby.” Ben offers you his cock, and even if he’s already going soft, you put it in your mouth and suck the remaining cum.

“This idiot didn’t make you come, right angel?” Matt asks as his hand looks for your clit. Better for him if Ben didn’t make you come, he’ll be the one feeling the spams of your pussy strangling his cock.

“No, Matty. Fuck my cunt and make me your whore.”

Ben kneels down to kiss you and doesn’t mind the taste of himself on your lips. Matt jerks his hips to you and strokes your clit. You feel the waves of pleasure starting in your belly and you moan on Ben’s mouth as the orgasm takes your body and makes you go limp.

Matt has held on for too much time and when you get tighter as you come, he erupts filling your pussy for the second time.

“Good girl,” Ben pets your head and gets up to pick up your shirt and underwear. You feel dizzy for your encounter and he helps you lay like you were in the beginning and puts your clothes on.

Both brothers run their hands through their hair and sooth their clothes to look presentable. Before they leave, each put a kiss on your lips.

“Keep sleeping, baby girl,” Ben says.

“Thank you, angel. You were amazing,” Matt adds.

“Bye, guys.” You wait to hear the apartment door being closed to take your phone.

 _Your plan worked. It was amazing ;)_. You text Kylo.

 _Told you. Those perverts are obsessed with you._  He answers.

_Thank you!_

_You owe me a blowjob._

You snicker to yourself and put your phone down. The Solo triplets really are fucking kings in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
